I'm Never Going In There Again!
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Ruby wants to get matching tattoos, but Cinder isn't having any of it! Modern AU. Fluffy-ish Fallen Petals with a mention of Bumblebee.


**A/N: So my first RWBY fanfic was gonna be WhiteRose but then I decided to do something about the lack of Fallenpetals instead ;) Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **...**

"Unlike most teenage girls Ruby Rose didn't typically like going shopping on a Saturday morning, unless her sister dragged her out the door or bribed her with a new hoodie or video game.

But if it meant that at she would be able to spend some time with her girlfriend;Cinder then she would happily follow her through the jungle of shops and boutiqes.

And it may or may not have something to do with the fact that she got to see her in sexy dresses.

 _'Like a love sick puppy.'_ Cinder would tease, Ruby's blush always making her eyes glint with amusement.

...

After stolling through the shops for about an hour and buying everything from clothes to groceries, the two women found themselves passing a new addition to the mall.

One that especially piqued Cinder's interest when she saw what it had to offer.

Not knowing if she should or not, Ruby glanced up at the sign.

 _'Naturally Naughty'_

It read, the words stamped in metallic lettering that twisted like vines as if to capture anyone who would draw near.

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hand before she could take another step forward, visibly blushing. "Not after what happned last time."

Cinder raised an eyebrow in question but a smile quickly spread across her face when she remembered.

"Don't tell me you're referring to _that_ incident. It happened months ago."

"Easy for you to say." The girl defended as she crossed her arms, almost pouting. "You don't go to my school."

Visibly trying to shake the image from her mind as she shook her head to which Cinder chuckled, leaning to the side to whisper in her ear.

"Which makes it a perfect opportunity..."

The slightest touch of her breath tickling Ruby's neck as she broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not blackmailing my Biology teacher, Cinder."

Gently pushing her away before the woman could find that particular spot she liked.

"You're too good for this world." She murmured, her voice soft and velvety before pressing a kiss to Ruby's forehead.

The girl smiled in apreciation and wrapped her arms around the older woman, shining silver eyes meeting burning ember.

"I love you, but I'm not going in there until I'm sure Mrs. Goodwitch isn't getting more riding crops."

She stood on her toes to press a chaste kiss against her girlfriend's lips. And when Ruby's hands started to make their way to her lower back, Cinder's heartbeat started to quicken...more that she would like to admit.

Only for Ruby to reach into the other's handbag to retrive Cinder's purse, daringly smirking at her as she shoved it into her pocket.

"You go on ahead."

"Am I being a bad influence?" The woman asked with a michevous glint in her eye, loving how Ruby can be innocent one moment and teasing the next.

There was a sence of thrill to it that Cinder never seemed to get enough of.

"The game store is just up ahead. There's this new Grimm Eclipse game that I just gotta get and I maaaayyy...have forgotten my wallet at home."

"You're luckily I love you."

"Be back in a second 'kay!" She chirped and gave her a peck on the cheek before scampering off, Cinder catching a quick glance of her cute little butt before entering.

It was not the first time Cinder visited a sex store and it certainly won't be the last, but she found herself to be slightly nervous and excited.

Maybe because when she caught sight of a red studded colar her mind instantly started to wander.

Eventhough they were not at _that_ point in their relationship, Cinder couldn't help but to wonder what might become of her and Ruby's relationship.

Not necessarily on a sexual level, but if that day did come when Ruby was ready then she didn't want to dissapoint...

After browsing through the rows of sex toys,whips and outfits (and making sure Mrs. Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen) Cinder spotted Ruby near the enterance and decided to take her leave.

Outside Ruby was busy reading through the little booklet that most likely came with the game that was clutched in her left hand.

Deep in thought, the girl didn't even notice as Cinder snuck up behind her while she read about aura gauges and beowolves.

"Should I be jealous?" The woman quiped, snaking her arms around the other's waist.

Nearly jumping up in shock, Ruby looked up to see Cinder looking at the list of controls and powerups with a slight frown of confusion.

She grinned back at her, "Nah, I'd much rather look at you." Enjoying the look of surprise that flashed in her eyes, before fading into gentle affection.

"Besides, I kinda think my game console is afraid of you." The girl teased and giggled to herself when she remembered the last time they played video games together.

"And rightfully so."

If Ruby didn't know any better she would've thought that Cinder was trying to melt the controler when it was in her hands.

"So where are we going now? The girl asked as she sneaked the purse back into her girlfriend's handbag.

"I was thinking _'Fragrance'_ and then dinner afterwards?"

As if on cue Ruby's stomach grumbled at the mention of food, making Cinder chuckle as she took hold of her girlfriend's hand as she led her to their next stop.

But what was supposed to be a quick stop turned into much longer.

Briskly Cinder walked throuhg the rows upon rows of shelves, eyes flying over each label as she searched for the specific name that Ruby lovedâ€¦and didn't make her sneeze non stop.

 _'Coco Adel'_

Cinder visibly glared at the little glass bottle, the was stuck smelling like someone had spilt their coffee on her for a week.  
 _'JNPR'_

Much too sweet for her taste and how the smell couldn't attract every insect on the continent was beyond her.

 _'Neopolotian'_

Cinder pursed her lips in thought, not recalling hearing that name before and when curiosity got the better of her she decided to give it a chance.

It was sweet but at the same time not overbearing, still light as the fragrances melded together.

Not some thing she would wear but...

"Ruby?"

At the sound of her name the girl's head popped up among the shelves, her eyes flying across her surroundings before landing on Cinder.

"Come here for a moment?"

Nearly knocking over another customer Ruby hurried over to the woman who held out her wrist towards the girl, confused for a moment before taking a whiff.

"Ooh I kinda li-ACHOO!"

In an instant all eyes were on the two and the strange gazes only redening Ruby's blush to which Cinder couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stupid nose...stupid allergies." The girl muttured while sniffling and rubbing her nose, Cinder only then noticing the bottle of perfume in the girl's hand.

"Found something you like?"

"Oh uhm nope...I just uh..." Ruby fumbled with the bottle in her hands before holding it out to Cinder with a beaming smile. "This was the one you were looking for, right?"

 _'Scorching Syringa'_

The woman smiled in return. "Now what would I do without you?" And took the glass bottle from her hands after giving the girl a quick peck on the cheek.

After paying for the perfume the two women wasted no time in heding straight for the nearest resturant, with the sound of their grumbling stomach in their ears.

"Oh I almost forgot." The girl chirped as she trotted after Cinder, who was without a doubt very hungry. "We should check out that tattoo place later."

"How so?" The woman asked, the frown on her face clearly stating her confusion.

"Y'know...To decide which one's well get." Ruby mumbled as she swayed on her feet, hopefully looking back at her girlfriend.

Cinder pursed her lips with a frown on her features as she debated on how to respond.

"I don't recall this being something I agreed to."

"Yes you did!" The girl exclaimed, unaware of the questioning looks from passing strangers as she pointed an accusing finger at Cinder. "Last week, last week you said we can get matching tattoos."

"I said I would think about it." The woman replied, her tone even and calm.

"You've been thinking for like...months!"

"And I've decided that we should wait." The woman explained as they entered the resturant, quickly led to their table by a waiter.

"So pretty much no?" Ruby deadpanned, silver eyes downcast as she slumped in her seat with Cinder sliding into the booth now sitting opposite her

"For the time being, yes."

"But whyyy?" The girl drawled as she rested her head on the table, trying to find a way to convince her girlfriend otherwise. "We've done much crazier things together so what's the big deal? I mean my dad got one with Raven."

"My point exactly." Cinder deadpanned.

"How about Yang and Blake?" Ruby tried again, this time a bit more hopeful.

"After dating for four years." Without looking, Cinder took a menu offered by their waiter and started flipping through it, while Ruby just stared at the cover.

"So? We're almost there..."

Only then remembering that their one year aniversary was just a few months ago. "...and...and they're just numbers anyway."

For a brief moment Cinder glanced at Ruby and the burning ember in her eyes faded into warmth.

"I understand what you are trying to say, but I don't think we are ready for something like that."

"Fine." Ruby muttured, using her own menu to shield Cinder from her view.

Although the woman will admit that there were moments when she found Ruby's childish side endearing and part of her charm, this wasn't one of them.

"Ruby, why has this gotten you so upset?" Cinder asked, her tempered tone only getting her and icy glare in return.

But when Ruby saw her partner's tender expression her intense gaze was quick to waver. Replaced by that of hurt as she let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

"It' just that...I mean you said it yourself. Yang and Blake got one cause they've been together for like forever and..."

The grip around the booklet softened, letting it wall onto the table with a soft _'plop.'_

"When my dad got one he and Raven were really in love."

Her fingers twiddled with the strings of her hoodie, still refusing to meet Cinder's eye as she looked at the down.

"So when you said no...I just...I thought thatâ€¦you were thinking about breaking up with me."

"My beautiful flower, I could never leave you." She breathed and moved over to her girlfriend's side and wrapped an arm around her in comfort, the other hand cupping her cheek.

"But something like that takes a lot of comitment and the last I thing I want is a symbol love turn into a moment you regret."

A wave of relief swept over the woman when she felt turn her face to the side, accepting the gesture.

"No way." Ruby mumbled as she placed her own hand over the Cinder's, savouring the warmth.

"I can get a tattoo with your name on my face and I'd still love it." And as she broke into a smile Ruby glanced up at Cinder with that same sparkle in her eyes that she had come to love.

The woman chuckled softly as she titled the girl's chin so that she stared into two glistening pools of silver.

"I'd rather you not blemish that pretty face of yours." At the sound of Cinder's loving words she couldn't help but to blush as her gaze darted about.

"You think my face is pretty?"

Cinder replied with an amused smile as she leaned closer to Ruby, practically feeling the heat of her cheeks while their noses barely touched.

"Beautiful."

Only then closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss on Ruby's lips, soft...so very soft.

As she slowly pulled pulled away Ruby lifted her head further, not allowing their lips to part as she kindly returned the gesture.

And when the girl's hands cupped the other's face to deepen the kiss, refusing to let go she felt Cinder smirk in satisfaction. Her heartbeat instantly started to skyrocket and it was then when she had to gasp for air, inhaling _Scorching Syringa_ and cinnamon.

Moving closer, their bodies were now flush together and Ruby didn't know which was more exhilarating. The fact the she had Cinder pinned to the seat or the fact that she was letting her.

All she could think of was her lips, her fingers tracing patterns on her shoulder and that perfume that simply drove her insane!

And Ruby's fingers started to trace the soft skin of her neck and shoulder to that specific spot that her girlfriend liked to be kissed, Cinder bit down on the girl's lip.

A soft moan escaped her lips when the other's tongue slipped past, teasing her with soft touches and mere moments of their tongues intertwining.

Cinnamon melding with strawberry.

With her hands moving up to Ruby's chest the woman gently started to push her away, letting out a shocked gasp when Ruby replied with a bite of her own, not wanting her to stop just yet.

She didn't miss the her girlfriend's adorable little giggle as it sent shivers up and down her spine. And as much as she wanted to continue this, it would have to wait.

"Ruby..." Cinder breathed against the other's neck as she tried to catch her breath, but was silent when the girl captured her lips once again.

So maybe a bit harder than she meant to, Cinder pinched the girl's thigh who instantly pulled back with a yelp.

"We... still need to order, love." She explained with a bit of laughter in her voice as she mentioned, to the young man standing wide eyed before them.

With his sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes Ruby recognized him instantly as all colour drained from her face.

"J-Jaune?"

...

It was one thing to walk in on your teacher buying questionable content, but to be caught by one of your friends making out in a resturant was on a completely different level of embarrasment.

It didn't help that Cinder tried to make him even more uncomfortable with every chance she got.

So after Ruby had wolfed down her food she dragged Cinder into the nearest clothing store just to get out of sight with the girl was in total panic about what she was going to say to Jaune when she saw him Monday morning.

Until Cinder came to show off a new dress she tried on and Ruby decided that she would much rather give her girlfriend the attention.

But when the two dresses that Ruby picked out for her turned into five Cinder decided that she couldn't let Ruby couldn't have all the fun.

"Last one then I want you to wear something for me." The woman said with a smirk as her eyes traced the golden patterns of the red dress, before dissapearing into the dressing room.

"Okay, but no heels!" The girl called after her, only making Cinder chuckle in return.

With her eyes glued to her phone's screen, the girl barely noticed Cinder as she came back seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey that tickles!" The girl giggled as she started to tie something to her neck, slender fingers barely brushing against her skin and making Ruby shuffle around on the spot .

"Perfect." The woman said in satisfaction and when Ruby looked up at the mirror, she was met with her reflection staring back with difference being the black ribbon tied to her neck.

And only then did she notice that Cinder was wearing one too with the dress she picked out.

"It's not matching tattoos but it was the closest I could get." She explained while tracing a finger the delicate fabric, only making Ruby giggle even more.

"You're so cute when you go all softy." She murmured, wrapping her arms around the other's neck to and giving her an adoring smile which Cinder couldn't help but to return.

"After a few months if you still want to get us both to get one then we will." Not missing as Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement.

"But no dragons, guns or explosions." She warned, knowing very well how extreme her girlfriend can be.

"Awww you're no fun." Ruby groaned, only making Cinder chucke as she wrapped her arms around the other's waist, pulling her close.

"If you're looking for something more exciting..." She whispered, smiling as she felt Ruby's blush. "...I did see a pair of matching collars at that new shop."

 _"Cinder!"_


End file.
